Harry Potter 7no actual name yet
by CUTEdogEARS
Summary: My version of the 7th harry potter book before it comes out


My friend and I decided to write our version of the 7th Harry Potter book before it actually came out.Oh, and dont bother me if you dont like some of the views i have on certain characters!

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately)

* * *

A man with snake-like features was pacing back and forth, his black cloak rippling behind him. Lord Voldemort was definitely not happy. "How could you have let him go?" he yelled at a man who was kneeling before him. The man's greasy black hair blocked his face, but his hooked nose protruded from it. Severus Snape raised his head, but his eyes remained focused on the dirty cave floor.

"Master, the ministry was arriving, and the boy has learned powerful spells; no doubt from that fool, Dumbledore," Snape lied, grateful that he had mastered occlumency, "I had no time to grab him." Voldemort stopped pacing and turned to Snape.

"Gather the others, it is time," he hissed.

"Yes master," Snape rose to his feet and bowed as he backed out of the dimly lit room. As Snape closed the heavy wooden door attached to the rocky mountain wall, Lucius Malfoy, who had recently escaped from Azkaban, walked up to him.

"Well, what happened?" he asked in a hurried whisper, his hair not as sleek as it had once been. Snape looked at him coldly. His mouth curled into a sneer.

"He let me off," he paused, enjoying the look of surprise and anger on Malfoy's face, "And he said that it is time." Malfoy ignored the last part of what Snape said and grabbed his forearm.

"Why is it that he let you off, when I, I," Malfoy stopped mid-sentence, unable to continue. Snape continued to sneer.

"As I said before, the Dark Lord believes that it is time. Tell the others." As Malfoy walked away to inform the other Death Eaters, Snape walked away from their hideout, which was high up in the mountains that the giants inhabited, to apparate to Hogsmeade. He had to walk at least a mile away from the base of the mountains, as Voldemort was determined not to be found by the ministry.

Snape appeared just outside of The Hogshead in Hogsmeade. He looked around, most of Hogsmeade was deserted now, most of the wizards and witches who lived there had fled when the dementors came. Some stayed behind and tried to fight them off until the dementors eventually left. Snape walked down the empty street, heading towards Hogwarts. He passed the Three Broomsticks, which was going out of business. Snape continued walking. As the enormous Hogwarts castle came into view, Snape saw Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress , waiting outside the gate that was locking them out. She had a very serious look on her face, and he could detect that she was scared as well. As Snape approached her, she raised her wand and yelled, "Who are you?"

"Severus Snape."

"Prove it, what were your parents' names?"

"Tobias and Eileen," Snape said coolly, "Now prove who you are, what is your animagus?"

"A tabby cat." McGonagall lowered her wand and Snape continued forward. "Oh, Severus, thank goodness you are here. We have finally found a new location for Hogwarts. Of course it's not big, but I am only expecting a small handful of students." Snape nodded his head in understanding. "I have chosen Hagrid as our secret keeper, I don't think anyone will expect that. Here is the location," she said as she handed him a piece of parchment with Hagrid's handwriting on it.

"Are you sure that this place is safe for the students?" he asked, igniting the parchment with the tip of his wand, letting it burn as it fell to the ground.

"As safe as any place. Now, how is the plan going? Does _he_ believe it?" she asked, worry flooding her voice.

"He doesn't suspect a thing. I think we can keep this up."

"Good, good. Be sure to tell him that Hogwarts is closed, it may buy us some time."

"Yes, Headmistress." Snape turned on his heel and strode away from the castle. From there, he apparated back to the mountains. He was deep in thought as he marched up the mountain side. He quickly walked over to the room that Voldemort was in and saw two figures in dark cloaks standing outside. One of them was bent over at the waist, sobbing, and the other was standing over him. "Avery, Knott, is the Dark Lord still in there?" The men turned around, Avery's face was red, as if he had just experienced an immense pain. Knott ambled forward towards Snape.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that he has lost all patience with us. He called Avery and myself in and did not find our actions satisfactory. I was more fortunate, he only punished." Snape ignored him and entered the room quietly. The room was empty except for a large chair facing the stone fireplace and a snake upon the hearth. On the walls were various plans that Voldemort hoped to accomplish. Also, there was a list of names of people to be tortured. Snape looked away and slowly closed the door and walked over to the other side of the chair. Upon seeing his master, Snape bowed. Voldemort paid no attention to him and continued to stare lazily into the fire.

"My Lord, I know where the school is hidden." Voldemort's eyes opened greedily. This time, Harry Potter could not escape, and neither could his secret weapon.

* * *

Ok, well let me know what you think of it so far, review please! 


End file.
